Gladion's New Journey
by PokeManiac7
Summary: After the events of Pokemon Moon, Gladion attempts the island challenge to become a better trainer.


**So, I was at a water park the other day, and, while drifting in the lazy river, I thought of the idea of this story. This story is focused on my favorite edgelord, and favorite Pokemon character, Gladion. I was playing the post-game on my copy of Pokemon Moon, and I found Gladion in the Aether Paradise. That's where you get Type:Null for yourself. But anyways, he says that he's going to attempt the island challenge. I thought "well, maybe I could wright a story based on that." Now, my other stories are HEAVILY based on comedy. This one definitely will have comedy in it, but it will be a bit more serious. So, enjoy the first chapter, and I don't know if I'll continue after chapter 1. Most likely not, since that will cause me to favor this one over Sun Adventure or vise versa, and I'll give up on one. I know, because that's what happened with Pokemon Lunar Moon. Oh, and Spoiler Alert for the games, I guess.**

* * *

After Gladion had given Mercury the 2nd Type:Null, he decided to take on the island challenge himself. He had heard that Alola had a powerful new champion. He walked over to Wicke. "Hey, Wicke." he said "Do you think you could get a ship to bring me to Melemele?" Wicke did some stuff on her computer "Hmm... yeah, I do that!" she answered "We'll have a ship available for you to use tomorrow, on Sunday! If you need somewhere to sleep, you can use president Lusamine's bed." Gladion, after looking around the conservatory, went to sleep, waiting to start the island challenge.

At midnight, some loud noise woke him up. He walked over to where it came from, and looked around. He noticed a boat that had crashed into the Aether Paradise, and it had a familiar logo on it. "Team Skull!" Gladion shouted "I thought Guzma quit!" The Team Skull grunts walked over, after climbing over the wall. "We may not have a boss, but that doesn't mean we can't cause mischief!" the grunts said "Now you're gonna be punished for betraying us!" Gladion got frustrated. "I thought you didn't want me." he said. The Team Skull grunts responded. "Well, turns out we could've used you, since you were Lillie's brother! You could've lead us to Cosmog, and we didn't have to go through all the trouble of kidnapping her!" Gladion stared at them. "That's messed up!" he said.

"The jokes had enough build-up, time for the PUNCHline!" The 3 grunts sent out their Pokemon. A Crobat, a Salandit, and a Muk. "Alright, I'll use my Pokemon!" Gladion said. He threw out Silvally and Lycanroc. Gladion realized the opponents were all Poison-Types. "Silvally, take this!" He tossed over the Psychic Memory. "Silvally, Multi-Attack." Gladion said. Silvally did as directed. Charging at the opponent, Silvally gained strength. It launched itself at Crobat and Salandit, who were right next to each other. The Psychic-Type move launched them over to their owners, but after sitting around a bit, they were back in the battle. Muk snuck behind Silvally and tried to attack, but Lycanroc managed to save Silvally with a Stone Edge.

"Just admit it. You can't beat me." Gladion said, trying to anger the Team Skull grunts. "Hey, we CAN beat you, and your little dog too!" the female grunt said. "Silvally, Iron Head." Gladion said "And don't make that name dirty." Silvally charged at Muk and Salandit with his axe-like head facing them. The Team Skull grunts were too frustrated with Gladion that they couldn't think of something quick enough, and Silvally got a home run! "Now that Muk and Salandit are out, the only one left is Crobat." Gladion said. The Team Skull grunts got even madder. "Well, no one cares, because Crobat will wipe out Silvally and Lycanroc easily!" they said. Gladion stared at them. "Maybe you shouldn't be here, and instead in anger management class." Gladion said. "You take that back!" one of the grunts said.

While they were distracted, Silvally and Lycanroc teamed on Crobat, and wiped it out in one hit. The grunts looked over at them. "Hmph, Crobat, return!" one of the grunts shouted "You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" The grunts got their crap together and left. "'We'll be back.' What a typical line." Gladion said.

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Sunday**

* * *

Gladion woke up, ready to leave. He walked over to the desk. "Hey, Wicke." he said "Is the boat ready?" Wicke smiled. "Yes, it is!" she said "You can leave now!" Gladion walked to the docking bay, where the boat was. "This should work." Gladion said as he walked on the boat. The sail was good, nothing really went wrong. He got the marina, the captain of the ship brought it back to the Aether Paradise. "First stop, Kukui's lab." Gladion said. He had planed on visiting Kukui to get a bit of a better understanding of the island challenge. He decided to relax on the beach before visiting Kukui, and it was a nice day to just sit at the beach.

Gladion walked up to the door and knocked on it. Kukui opened the door. "Oh, hey! Your that kid I did a battle royal with!" Kukui said "I mean, the Masked Royal did with!" Gladion gave him a sarcastic look. "Ri-i-i-i-i-ght." Gladion said "So, I needed your help. I need to learn a bit more about the island challenge." Kukui went to grab a book. "Be right back!" he said, running down the stairs. "Here's something that could help." Kukui handed Gladion a book titled "the History of the Island Challenge". "I'm busy right now, so that's all I can do." Kukui said.

Gladion expected something less... weird... but he was fine with it. He went to the nearby Pokemon Center to read the book, since he didn't have money to rent a motel room. He learned about the origin of the island challenge, but most importantly, what it is and how it works. He saw Ilima walk in the Pokemon Center to heal up Smeargle. "Hey, Ilima." Gladion said "Do you think you could take me to your trial site." Ilima chuckled. "Woah, slow down!" He laughed "I can't help right now, after this I need to leave for a meeting, and then I have more trial captain stuff. But tomorrow, come to Verdent Cavern." Ilima walked out. Gladion was alittle upset that he couldn't start now, but he could wait.

But he still had one problem: he didn't have somewhere to sleep. After awhile of thinking, he came to the amazing conclusion of "I'll just beg Kukui." He went to the beach and knocked on the door. "Oh, you again!" Kukui said when he walked through the door. "I need somewhere to stay." Gladion said. Kukui smiled. "Oh, stay here as long as you want!" Kukui responded. Gladion walked inside and looked at the modest living space. He climbed up to the loft, where his sister had stayed for 4 months. "So, Lillie stayed her for awhile, right?" Gladion asked. Kukui smiled. "Yep!" Kukui answered "Ya know, you could be my new assistant!" Gladion thought a bit. "Thanks, but I have to say no." Gladion declined "I only wanna try the island challenge."

"I have a few suggestions." Gladion said "First of all, I would like a TV of my own. And could I get a bit of an upgrade on the cou-" Kukui stopped him. "I'm letting you stay here, don't push it." Gladion sat on the bed. "Eh, it's good enough." Gladion said. Kukui showed Gladion some of his training methods, and after some trainer, Gladion and his team went to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Saturday**

* * *

Gladion woke up feeling energized, ready to do Ilima's trial. Gladion walked out before Kukui was even out of bed. Gladion walked over to Verdent Cavern. It was a long walk, and there were alot of obstacles. "Welcome!" Ilima walked up to Gladion at Verdent Cavern. Ilima explained the first trial. Gladion had to defeat all the Rattata that... No what, you probably know how this works, it's the same as the games. Gladion walked in the cave, then sent out Silvally. "Okay Silvally." Gladion said "Hunt out the Rattata in the cave." They walked around, observing everything closely. They eventually found a Raticate. "Wait, I thought it was supposed to be a Rattata!" Gladion said. Ilima laughed. "Well, I knew you were a stronger trainer, so I pulled a few strings!" Ilima explained. "Alright, Silvally." Gladion said "Take this!" Gladion tossed the Fighting-Memory to Silvally.

Silvally took it, and transformed into a Fighting-Type. "Silvally, Multi-attack!" Gladion said. Since the opponents were more powerful than usual, I didn't work as well as it would. But being a Fighting-Type attack, it almost wiped it out. If it weren't Fighting-Type, it would take alittle longer. Raticate used Super Fang to try and wipe out Silvally. Raticate did a SICK combo where it bit, called a Rattata, and then the Rattata used Super Fang. "Silvally, hit them again." Gladion said. Gladion charged up power, but got interrupted by Raticate attacking. Silvally tried to hit back with Iron Head, since he couldn't charge energy for Multi-Attack. Silvally barely made it 5 feet before Rattata snuck up on Silvally and stopped it by biting. "Dang, they're good." Gladion said "And this isn't even the Totem."

Raticate charged at Silvally. "Jump right." Gladion said. Silvally simply had to step right a bit to avoid Raticate's attack. "Multi-Attack." Gladion said. Raticate rammed into a wall, and stumbled around a bit. In the time it took for Raticate to get itself back together, Silvally was able to attack. "Now to take out that Rattata." Gladion said "Silvally, Multi-Attack." Silvally barely had to do crap to defeat the Rattata, who was weaker than Raticate. "Well done!" Ilima said "Now just 5 more to go!" Gladion looked over at Ilima. "I thought there were 3 Rattata." Gladion said. Ilima chuckled. "Well, like I said, I pulled a few strings." Ilima explained. Gladion sighed and continued going.

A Raticate jumped at Silvally, but got hit before it could attack. "Multi-Attack." Gladion said mindlessly as he continued walking. Silvally didn't really have trouble with the second one. Level didn't always determine strength, there are many factors for strength. Two Raticate jumped at Silvally and attacked. "Two on one..." Gladion said "Okay, Lycanroc, go." He threw out a Pokeball. "Silvally, Multi-Attack, and have Lycanroc ride you." Gladion said. Lycanroc jumped on Silvally as Silvally charged at the two Raticate, preparing to attack. Silvally rammed into the Raticates. "Lycanroc, Rock Throw." Gladion said. As the Raticate were flying in the air, Lycanroc threw rocks at them, knocking them out.

Gladion kept walking, eventually being attacked by a Raticate. "Alright Silvally, you know the drill." Gladion said. Silvally charged up energy to attack Raticate. I don't need to say what happens next. "Congratulations, that was quick!" Ilima said "Now, head to the Totems Den, where you'll battle the Totem Pokemon." Ilima pointed to the Totem's Den. Gladion ran over to the Totem's Den. He saw a Totem Raticate waiting for him in front of the pedestal for the Z-Crystal. "Hey, ready to fight." Gladion said. The Totem looked over at the edgelord, and attacked Silvally, who was next to Gladion. Silvally attacked back with an Iron Head, then he started charging up energy. Raticate tried to attack, but was too late, and got hit by a Multi-Attack. Raticate then got hit by a fast Thunder Fang.

Raticate hit back with a Super Fang, chomping down on Silvally. After it got hit, Silvally hit it with an Iron Head while it was close. Raticate was already weak, but it called for help. A few Rattata appeared to help it out. "I see, well lets even the battle field." Gladion said as he threw out a Pokeball. Out of it came a Crobat. "Crobat, Poison Fang. Silvally, Multi-Attack." Gladion said. Crobat swooped down at Raticate and chomped down on it. Raticate was poisoned, but got hurt more from a Fighting-Type Multi-Attack. Raticate fainted from that attack. "Yes!" Gladion said as he grabbed the Z-Crystal.

* * *

 **So, I put of Pokemon Sun Adventure chapter 8 a bit for this. I really don't have much to put here... I recently started watching My Hero Academia... Tsu is alright, but my favorite is probably Bokugo... Well, bye.**


End file.
